


What Do We Do Now?

by andromedasgalaxy



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: F/M, Mrs McCarthy is a gossip as always, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedasgalaxy/pseuds/andromedasgalaxy
Summary: Caught in a precarious situation by Mrs McCarthy, you try to figure out how to stop the inevitable gossip that is bound to come.Inspired by the prompt 'What do we do now?'Cross posted on tumblr under thegildedquill.
Relationships: Inspector Valentine (Father Brown)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	What Do We Do Now?

“What do we do now?” the inspector huffed out the words, exhausted in advance for the inevitable gossip that was bound to run ahead of you both.

Pursing your lips in thought, you watched as the parish secretary rushed off, torn between chasing after her and simply letting her go. Your reputation was doomed, that much you were certain of, but, somehow, you weren’t entirely upset about it. You had been hiding whatever it was between you and the inspector for a while now, and the thought of it being out, the thought of no longer having to hide in the shadows was oddly relieving, even despite your agreement to keep things between you.

“I could go after her,” you offered reluctantly, not daring to meet his eyes, knowing he would see how torn you were about the idea of doing so. It was the logical option, the only thing that could save you from social ruin, and potentially save whatever it was you had going with the inspector, but somehow it just felt wrong; as if you were giving up the chance of true happiness, giving up him, even though he wasn’t truly yours to begin with. With a shuddering breath, you forced yourself to continue, quiet yet determined, desperate not to show how much you hated the idea. “I could convince her to keep quiet, although I have no idea how.”

“Or we could let her go,” he nodded, finishing your thought for you with a sigh. Somehow it was too hard to look at one another, both of you preferring instead to watch Mrs McCarthy as she rushed off to share her new piece of information with her little group of church goers.

The further she went, the harder it would be to catch her before irreversible damage was caused, and the very thought churned away at your insides, but still you couldn’t convince yourself to move from your spot. Perhaps, if you could just harness your emotions for a moment, you could figure out what it was Valentine wanted without his having to say so, after all, he was never one for words filled with emotion and longing.

Turning to face him with all the courage you could muster, you offered an awkward smile, looking up to him as he stood before you, so much closer than you had realised in the small alleyway, and leaving no doubt about the utter indecency of how you had been caught.

With his hand still propped up against the wall, it was so easy to suddenly feel surrounded by him, and the blush that adorned your features must have been evident based on the awkward shuffle he gave in return, adjusting his stance as he dropped his hand back to his side.

“I-” you started, the words getting lost as you desperately looked at anywhere but his eyes that suddenly seemed to hold far more emotion than you were ready to conceive. “I should probably-” you couldn’t bring yourself to finish the sentence, but you had to do it, you had to shake yourself from your reluctance and do what was right.

You were ready to pull away, if not mentally, at least physically. You had to leave, had to drag yourself away from the magnetic force that wanted to keep you at his side, you had to right this before he decided the gossip wasn’t worth it and left you.

With a single step backwards, you looked over your shoulder to the retreating form of Mrs McCarthy, nothing more than a blur of blue in the distance now. You’d have to hurry. But just as you began to move, forcing yourself forwards, you felt a light tug at your wrist.

With his hand circling your wrist, it was impossible to ignore emotions any longer as you glanced up, meeting his eyes once more. He may not be one for words, but oh, how his eyes never ceased to amaze you with the emotions held within. It was like a sudden blow to your chest as you took in that desperate longing in his gaze, silently begging you not to go, to simply stay with him instead. But how could you stay when you feared what was to come for him? Being caught kissing someone in an alleyway was certainly not the mark of a respectable gentleman, and you didn’t want him to lose the respect of his coworkers any more than you wanted to leave him standing there alone.

Just as you were trying to will yourself onwards, to break his hold and do what was best for him, he broke the silence, his voice soft yet yearning, a plea you couldn’t ignore. “Stay with me, please.”


End file.
